The invention relates to a signal transmitter device comprising an electrical acoustic signal transmitter having a piezoceramic disk on a metal membrane, said signal transmitter also being known as a piezo-buzzer, for example.
A similar signal transmitter device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,493, for example. In that case, the signal transmitter lies over an opening in a printed circuit board or in a carrier, with the metal membrane facing towards the carrier, while the piezoceramic disk faces away therefrom. Similar signal transmitters are also known and available as surface mounted device (“SMD”) components, wherein corresponding electrical connections are then provided on the carrier or a resonator housing.